


it's such a cruel world (maybe i found something good)

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, honestly im not sure how to describe what this fic is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rey's quickly discovering that jakku is kind of the worst. until she stumbles upon something that could be kind of the best.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>or the one where rey escapes from the first order and stumbles into an abandoned at-at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's such a cruel world (maybe i found something good)

Rey can't tell if her eyes are watering because of Jakku's unbearably dry climate or because it's just hit her that Poe is gone, but she'd be willing to bet it's a mixture of both.

She didn't know Poe very well or for very long but she could tell he was good. He was good and kind and had a wonderful smile and now because of her genius plan he's dead.

He had given her a name and she thanked him by getting him killed.

Now Rey's certain the tears in her eyes are purely for him.

She wants nothing more than to stop and have a good, long cry but she can't. She's been walking for what feels like years and has yet to come upon any signs of civilization.

Out of all the places on this hellhole of a planet to crash, why did it have to be in the absolute middle of nowhere?

Rey's trudging through the sand, Poe's jacket hoisted above her head in an attempt to block out some of the sun's rays. She's tired and thirsty and sad and the only thing keeping her going is how badly she does not want to go back. She doesn't think Kylo will come looking for her, but given how prideful General Hux is, a stormtrooper - one of the best, at that - escaping with a prisoner right under everyone's noses isn't likely to sit well with either of them.

Which is why she has to find someway to get off of this ridiculous sauna of a planet.

Just when Rey is actually considering giving up - she'll just lie in the sand and die; even _that_ is better than doing the First Order's bidding - she comes across an old AT-AT. She expends what little energy she has left by running towards it, peaking around the entrance hoping to find something.

To her surprise, it seems someone - or something - has made their home inside of the hollowed out machine. There's a hammock and a little table and even some wilting flowers. Most importantly, though, there's a canteen.

Rey shoves her arms through the holes of Poe's jacket before making a beeline for the canteen. She can tell just by picking it up that it's full. She's so happy she could cry. Again.

She ends up downing about half of it in a few gulps. She'll never take water for granted again.

When she's had her fill, Rey falls to the ground, just below the hammock. It's dangerous, she knows, to just lie around - whoever this place belongs to could come back at any moment - but she's just so tired. A few seconds of rest isn't gonna hurt.

Then she hears the whistling.

Whomever's home she's in is back and she's got nowhere to run. Great.

Rey barely has enough time to scramble to her feet before a young man walks in, takes a startled glance at her and points the end of his blaster towards her.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Her hands fly up to show him she isn't armed nor is she dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks, finger moving way too loosely against the trigger for her liking.

"I, um, was lost and I found this place and - " the blaster is making her _really_ nervous. "I'm not here to hurt you or anything, I was just looking for a place to rest."

He looks her up and down, a careful eyebrow raised. "You drank my water."

She winces. "Sorry?"

Before he can respond the two of them both turn their heads in the direction of a loud sequence of beeps coming from outside.

"Does that - " Rey closes her eyes in an attempt to focus in on the sound. "Does that sound like a droid to you?"

She takes a chance - he won't shoot her, he's too distracted by the outside noise - and sprints past him, stopping outside to investigate the droid-sounding tones.

When Rey looks over the ridge she sees a creature harassing a small orange and white droid - wait! An orange and white droid! That must be the BB unit Poe was telling her about!

Without much thought, Rey runs over to save it from whatever trap that creature has got it wrapped up in. Before she can get too close, though, the boy from the AT-AT grabs hold of her arm and stops her.

"Hey, wait!" He's panting and looking at her like she's insane. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

She shrugs off his grip. "That BB unit belonged to someone I knew and is very important! I need to keep that thing from taking it!"

The boy sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay, stay here. Let me handle it."

Rey's never been okay just sitting on the sidelines but she's also not stupid. She doesn't know this planet and its inhabitants. Best to let him handle this one.

She watches as the boy yells at the creature in a language she doesn't understand. He ends up actually getting him to leave the little droid alone and untangles it from the net it was caught in as the creature sulks away.

He's having what looks to be an amicable conversation with the droid - she's impressed he can actually understand the thing - until the BB unit catches sight of her and whizzes around frantically. The boy looks shocked and a tad disgusted before he runs back in her direction, blaster pointed at her again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rey backpedals a few steps before falling over in the soft sand. "I thought we established that you didn't need to point that at me anymore?"

He bares his teeth, the droid joining him at his feet. "BB-8 says the jacket you're wearing doesn't belong to you. Where'd you get it?"

"You're going to shoot me over a jacket?" BB-8 rolls hard into her shin in response. "Ouch! Okay, jeez! I got the jacket from Poe. Poe Dameron. We came here together but our ship crashed and he - "

She looks at the droid, trying to silently tell him what became of his master. She would really rather not say it and thankfully it seems to understand.

The boy lowers his blaster at the droid's sad, low beep. He gives her a once over, head tilting curiously. "BB said Poe was with the Resistance. Are you with them too?"

Rey's about to say no - she may have technically defected, but even she isn't crazy enough to join that ragtag group trying to take on the evil mammoth that is the First Order - when she looks up at him. Like, _really_ looks at him. He's...attractive. He's got really long eyelashes and she knows from watching the silly holofilms Nines used to sneak in that she likes boys with long eyelashes. His lips are full and pink and his short hair is cropped neatly around his ears. Rey thinks he's better looking than any boy she's ever seen in a holofilms.

So if she has to tell a little lie to stay in the company of this handsome boy with nice lips and long eyelashes, so be it.

"Yes I am." She tries again, aiming for more confidence. "I am definitely with the Resistance."

He breaks out into a smile and even his teeth are wonderful. The corners of his eyes crinkle as well and Rey is absolutely sure this is the most beautiful boy she's ever seen.

He offers his hand to help her stand. She gladly takes it, cheeks feeling warm at the little bit of contact between them.

"Sorry about the whole blaster thing. If I had known you were Resistance and not just some intruder - " he takes a breath, shaking his head as he does. "I'm Finn."

Finn. What a lovely name, she thinks.

"I'm Rey."

Finn is now the second person in the entire galaxy that knows her by her new name.

And she's going to do everything in her power to make sure he doesn't end up like the first.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i definitely wanna write more in this 'verse but lmao first i have to finish my chaptered fic (which i am updating soon I PROMISE) and the gazillion WIPs i have going on. UNTIL THEN THO you all get this little ficlet! i hope y'all enjoyed it!! :)
> 
> oh btw the title is from 'cruel' by snakehips feat. zayn. suuuuper dope song in case y'all were wondering.
> 
> anyhow, kudos/comments appreciated, as always!!


End file.
